Der Wettstreit der Mutigen
Ausbilder Fritzherbert (Originaltitel: Challenge of the Brave) ist die vierte Episode der Serie Rapunzel - Die Serie. Die Episode wurde erstmals am 12. Oktober 2017 im Disney Channel ausgestrahlt. Handlung Während Rapunzel ihre Dienstmädchenaufgaben erledigt, bemerkt sie ein Poster für ein Turnier namens „Der Wettstreit der Mutigen“, bei dem alle stärksten Krieger des Königreichs gegeneinander antreten. Sie fängt an für den Wettbewerb zu trainieren, während sie ihre Pflichten als Rapunzels Hofdame erfüllt. Während sie durch die Stadt läuft, sieht sie einen Dieb, der einer alten Dame eine Handtasche stiehlt. Cassandra ist bereit, ihn zu Fall zu bringen, aber gerade als sie das vorhat, kommt eine königliche Wache und erwischt den Dieb mit Leichtigkeit, was Cassandra verärgert. Nach ihrem nächsten Training stehen einige Kinder in der Nähe und beobachten, wie sie einen Hindernisparcour mit Leichtigkeit absolviert. Sie denkt zuerst, dass sie von ihren Fähigkeiten beeindruckt sind, nur um herauszufinden, dass sie wirklich begeistert sind von Rapunzel, die hinter ihr steht. Cassandra bleibt von ihnen unbemerkt, was ihr sehr wehtut. Rapunzel erzählt ihrer Freundin, wie beeindruckt sie ist und fragt sie, warum sie so hart trainiert hat. Als Cassandra ihre Frage beantwortet, will die Prinzessin sofort am Wettbewerb teilnehmen und ihr sagen, dass sie es zusammen machen will. Aus Angst vor Rapunzels Teilnahme, die ihre Träume und ihre harte Arbeit überschatten könnte, lügt sie ihre Freundin an und sagt ihr, dass man nur mit einer Einladung teilnehmen kann. In der Arena kommt der gefürchtetste Krieger, an. Die anderen Konkurrenten laufen vor Angst davon, als er kommt. Eugene sitzt auf dem Stand und jubelt aufgeregt für ihn. Sein lautes Blasen in ein Horn endet damit, dass er an die Spitze des Standes geschickt wird. Währenddessen trainiert Cassandra ihre Bogen-und-Pfeil-Fähigkeiten bei den Wettkämpfern, nur um zu hören, wie die anderen sich über sie lustig machen. Rapunzel kommt mit ihrer fröhlichen Einstellung. Sie umarmt einige Konkurrenten, was dazu führt, dass sie wieder von allen gemocht wird. Cassandra sagt ihr, dass es nicht die Zeit oder der Ort dafür ist. Cassandra sagt, dass sie kein Glück braucht und will die Mitbewerber schlecht reden, angefangen mit einem Krieger, der gerade etwas Rindfleisch gegessen hat. Sie sagt ihm, dass es nicht um den stärksten Atem geht, aber leider hat es nicht die Wirkung, die Cassandra erwartet, da sein Atem wirklich schlecht ist und er ihr sagt, dass sie zu ihren Pflichten als Hofdame zurückkehren soll. Rapunzel ist sich über Cassandras Methoden nicht sicher, versucht es aber trotzdem. Sie scheitert und kommentiert die Tattoos eines anderen Mitbewerbers, anstatt sein Selbstvertrauen zu berauben. Als der gefürchteste Krieger kommt, zieht Cassandra ihre Freundin weg, scheitert aber stattdessen daran, dass er mit ihr über sie spricht. Rapunzel tritt für ihre Freundin ein, was dazu führt, dass er lacht und Cassandra sich noch schlechter fühlt. Nachdem sie sie schließlich weggezogen hat, geht Rapunzel zu den Tribünen, nachdem sie Cassandra umarmt und ihr auf den Kopf geklopft hat. Das Turnier beginnt und der Ansager stellt die Teilnehmer vor: Rasierklinge McDoom, eine Frau mit scharfen Zähnen, Wreck Marauder und Cassandra. Rapunzel erreicht die Spitze der Tribüne und nimmt ihren Platz neben Eugene ein. Er sagt ihr, dass sie dort oben sind, damit sie alles sehen können, während die Arena in Wirklichkeit sehr weit weg ist. Während sie über Cassandra sprechen, sagt Eugene Rapunzel, dass es keine Einladung für eine Teilnahme gibt. Erfreut beschließt die Prinzessin teilzunehmen und tritt sofort in die Arena. Alle jubeln für sie, und Cassandra fühlt sich weniger wert. Die erste Herausforderung besteht darin, schwingenden Hämmern auszuweichen. Der erste Kandidat versagt, während die anderen durchkommen darunter auch Rapunzel und Cassandra. Jeder applaudiert noch lauter für Rapunzel und lässt Cassandra wieder ungesehen zurück. Rapunzel rennt eifrig zu Cassandra, die von der Leistung ihrer Freundin nicht sonderlich beeindruckt zu sein scheint. Sie sagt ihr, dass es gegen Wreck in der letzten Herausforderung nutzlos sein wird. Die zweite Herausforderung besteht darin, ein Ziel mit einem Pfeil zu treffen. Cassandra trifft mit enormer Geschicklichkeit und Präzision ins Schwarze. Und Rapunzel schafft es, nachdem sie Schwierigkeiten mit dem Bogen hatte, eine Gitarre als Bogen zu benutzen. Wrack dagegen bricht das ganze Ziel. Eugene in seiner Fröhlichkeit, bläst sein Horn erneut, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis wie zuvor: Er landet wieder auf einem anderen Stand. Inzwischen hat die nächste Herausforderung begonnen. Die Teilnehmer müssen über ein Hindernis springen. Cassandra schafft das mühelos, Rapunzel springt anmutig darüber, der nächste, der einen Haken anstelle eines Fußes hat, scheitert, weil sein Haken hängen bleibt. Als Wrack über das Hindernis springt, fällt er auf den Boden. Die Punktzahl zeigt nun, dass Wreck an erster Stelle steht, Cassandra an zweiter Stelle, wobei Rapunzel langsam eine Bedrohung für sie wird. Eugene hat seine Wreck-Flagge zu einer Rapunzel-Flagge geändert. Als Pascal das Horn erneut bläst, werden sie an einen anderen Ort geschickt. Eine weitere Herausforderung besteht darin, einige Steine zu heben. Wrack hat keine Probleme, Cassandra ist in der Lage ihren Stein triumphierend zu heben, aber Rapunzel, mit ihren Haaren, benutzt es als ein Seil in einer Rolle, um eine größere Gruppe von Steinen als ihre Freundin zu heben, was Cassandras Eifersucht wachsen lässt. Wieder wird das Horn geblasen und Eugene erhält schließlich einen VIP-Sitz, der sich als Sitzplatz für ein sehr wichtiges Schwein erweist. Die letzte Herausforderung vor dem Finale ist es auf einem sich drehenden Baum zu bleiben und im Wasser zu schwimmen. Rapunzel gewinnt, da sie keine Schuhe trägt und fröhlich ins Wasser springt, nachdem Cassandra, die vorletzte ist, da Rapunzel zweite ist, reingefallen ist. Während sie wieder mit den anderen Mitstreitern Spaß hat, wird Cassandra noch wütender als Rapunzel jetzt zweiter Platz ist, da sie selbst Dritte ist. Sie wird sogar wütend auf den Richter und behauptet, dass er die Regeln nicht kennt, weil Rapunzel keine Schuhe hatte, wie es angeblich vorgeschrieben ist. Danach fragt sie offen die anderen Konkurrenten, ob sie ein Problem mit Rapunzel haben, aber keiner von ihnen scheint eines zu haben. Sie versucht Rapunzel dazu zu bringen aufzugeben, scheitert aber. Sie will nun die Herausforderung der Mutigen gewinnen. Eugene versucht zurück in die Arena zu kommen, aber er hat sein Ticket und Geld dort gelassen und muss ein neues kaufen. Weil er kein Geld mit ihm hat, macht er Rapunzel Perücken und verkauft sie an die Leute. Mit dem nahenden Ereignis wählt jeder seine Waffen. Cassandra nimmt ihr Schwert, während Rapunzel eine Bratpfanne wählt. Alle Waffen, die sie ausgesucht haben, werden in einen Wagen gelegt, aber Rapunzels Bratpfanne fällt raus. Cassandra, die sich immer noch mit Rapunzels Unwissenheit auseinandersetzt, beschließt, der Assistentin nicht zu sagen, dass ihre Waffe aus dem Wagen gefallen ist. Eugene hat inzwischen genug Geld verdient, um ein neues Ticket zu kaufen, aber wie sich herausstellt, sind sie alle ausverkauft. Das heißt, er muss jetzt eins von Shorty kaufen, aber es scheint härter als er dachte. Die letzte Herausforderung steht vor der Tür. Sich etwas schuldig fühlend, versucht Cassandra Rapunzel von der Bratpfanne zu erzählen, die aus dem Wagen fällt, aber die Konkurrenz beginnt, bevor sie es ihr sagen kann. Der Wettkampf besteht darin, dass die Teilnehmer gegeneinander kämpfen und der letzte, der im weißen Ring bleibt, gewinnt. Cassandra nimmt ihren Bogen, Wrack seinen Club, aber Rapunzel kann ihre Bratpfanne nicht finden. Cassandra kämpft gegen jemanden, der einen Stock benutzt, und ist gerade dabei, sie zu besiegen, bevor Wreck ihren Gegner aus dem Ring schlägt. Wreck und Cassandra besiegen ihre Gegner leicht, während Rapunzel sich dazu entschließt, ihren Tanzkampfstil wieder einzusetzen. Endlich beginnt eine Schlacht zwischen Cassandra und Wrack-Marodeur. Die Menge ist aufgeregt, aber wieder jubeln sie Rapunzel zu, wie sie die anderen Konkurrenten mit ihrer Technik überlistet. Jetzt sind nur Wrack, Rapunzel und Cassandra übrig. Die Menge jubelt Rapunzel zu und macht Wreck und Cassandra eifersüchtig. Cassandra steckt Wrack an einen Pfosten, damit sie Rapunzel selbst besiegen kann. Sie engagiert ihre Freundin in einem Streit mit Stäben. Wrack befreit sich und versteckt sich hinter dem Pfosten, während sich beide Mädchen gegenseitig bekämpfen. Cassandra überwältigt Rapunzel leicht mit ihrer Kraft und schiebt sie näher an den Ring heran. Rapunzel versucht, sie zu beruhigen, nur damit Cassandra endlich ihre Gefühle zugeben kann. Sie wirft ihr vor, nicht verstanden zu haben, wie wichtig dieser Wettbewerb für sie ist und wie sie von allen um sie herum respektlos behandelt wird. Cassandra erzählt ihr weiter, wie sie sie immer in den Schatten stößt. Rapunzel antwortet, indem sie Cassandra sagt, dass sie sie respektiert und zu ihr aufschaut, was der Grund ist, warum sie überhaupt teilgenommen hat. Sie entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie nicht bemerkt hat, wie wichtig der Wettbewerb für ihre Freundin war, und lässt ihren Stock fallen. Plötzlich nimmt Wreck die Gelegenheit wahr, sie anzugreifen, nur um von Cassandra interveniert zu werden. Sie tritt ihm ins Gesicht und bringt ihn zum Stolpern. Dann hebt sie ihn in die Luft und wirft ihn aus dem Kreis. Damit tritt sie ebenfalls auf die Linie, was Rapunzel zum Sieger macht. Mit dem Wissen, dass sie Wreck nicht wirklich besiegt hat, gibt sie Cassandra die Trophäe. Die Episode endet damit, dass Eugene das Ticket von Shorty kauft, nur um herauszufinden, dass das Turnier schon vorbei ist. Galerie Konzeptbilder Der Wettstreit der Mutigen 1.jpg Der Wettstreit der Mutigen 2.jpg Der Wettstreit der Mutigen 3.jpg Der Wettstreit der Mutigen 4.jpg Animation Der Wettstreit der Mutigen 5.jpg Der Wettstreit der Mutigen 6.jpg Der Wettstreit der Mutigen 7.jpg Der Wettstreit der Mutigen 8.jpg Der Wettstreit der Mutigen 10.jpg Der Wettstreit der Mutigen 11.jpg Der Wettstreit der Mutigen 12.jpg Der Wettstreit der Mutigen 1.png Der Wettstreit der Mutigen 2.png Der Wettstreit der Mutigen 3.png Der Wettstreit der Mutigen 4.png Der Wettstreit der Mutigen 5.png Quellen *''Rapunzel - Die Serie'' en:Challenge of the Brave Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Rapunzel - Die Serie (Episoden)